Missing the Rain
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: June 18, 2024 Vongola's Rain Guardian went to a mission and never came back. It's been three years, and The Tenth Generation still finds it hard to let go of their lost Rain- among these are the confusion and conflicts left unresolved, lingering feelings yet to find attention. And YET another revelation will throw them off the edge.


**Title**: Missing the Rain

**Summary**: June 18, 2010 Vongola's Rain Guardian went to a mission and never came back. It's been three years, and The Tenth Generation still finds it hard to let go of their lost Rain- among these are the confusion and conflicts left unresolved, lingering feelings yet to find attention.

**A/N**: So this will be my first multi-chapter series of KHR! Starring the Tenth Generation itself. This will be mostly family fluff, angst, tragedy and painful love bearings. Yes, people, this will include eventual 1880 and a sadistic pineapple to stir things up. But the story won't focus on romance tragedy that much. Yup.

Hope you enjoy this right from the start to the very end. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Warning**: Spelling typos and grammatical errors. Heavy curses. Nothing much on this introduction chapter.

* * *

**_8: 01 PM Old Abandoned Green Warehouse along the Alera District,_**

_"I'm here at the meeting place.""_

_"Alright, Yamamoto. Are there any signs of the Serpente Family yet?"_

_"Mmm. I'm 15 minutes early thanks to my broken watch so nope, not any sign of them still."_

_"Copy that."_

_"Tsuna, are you sure we have to do this? I mean, the Serpente never broke the Alliance for four generations, straight."_

_"Baka! Are you questioning Tenth's hyper intuition?"_

_"Gokudera-kun, please don't get angry-"_

_"Maa, maa. It's not that, Gokudera. Hold on, I'm picking something."_

* * *

**_8: 07 PM_**

_"Hehe. "Just a stray cat."_

_Wha- Idiot! Just when do you plan to mature?!"_

_"Ahaha. Sorry about that, Gokudera."_

* * *

_**8:15 PM**_

_"They're here. "_

_"Copy that. We'll be here listening."_

* * *

_**8:21 PM**_

_"Tsuna... I don't know what's happening, but I feel strange about the Serpente changing demands and all. Their boss seems strangely calm despite- Wah."_

_O-oi, Yamamoto! What happened?!"_

**-Buzz. Crackle-**

* * *

**_8:36 PM_**

_"O-I Bak- don't cut-off just like that!"_

_"Not good, Tsuna! - seems you were right about the Serpentes plotting something... *pants* they don't-"_

_"Shit! Tenth was right! Hold on, Yamamoto we're coming!-"_

_"No, wait-"_

_"Oy! Wait! The signal-Shit! The line went dead again! Fuck, Giovanni do something!"_

* * *

_**8:45 PM**_

_"Yamamoto!" Yamamoto, come in! Answer me! Come in! - Why the hell are our signals intercepted!?"_

* * *

_**8:47 PM**_

_"GODDAMNIT! YAMAMOTO, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! THERE ARE BOMBS ALL OVER THE PLACE!"_

_"Yamamoto! You have to get out of there, now!"_

**-Buzz. Crackle-**

_"Tsu-Don't. Come -blow up the -place once they see -all- us here.-"_

_"What?!-Wha- you talking- bout?!"_

_"I'll try- Getting out-just. Dont-"_

_"Yamamoto? We're losing you again-Wha-"_

_"-Is okay- Don't worry, I'll be back-"_

**-Buzz. Crackle-**

_"Yamamoto!" Wait!-"_

* * *

_The deafening, sharp sound pierced through everyone's ears in a sudden, and Tsuna once again held his breath while his heart stopped a beat and his feet ran cold. Nothing but that deafening loud sound teared through his senses, the wave of blast coming shortly to their distance from the warehouse._

* * *

The feeling is back again, but this time Tsuna vaguely knows what was going to happen next. The screen will turn black, and the sound will continue to ring their ears. Giovanni will be frantically doing everything to get the signal back, Hayato will be letting out string of curses, while Reborn will be eerily silent as well as everyone else will as they rushed to the site.

The next scene will throw everyone on their knees. Tsuna already didn't have the mind to care if it's because of thick dust and smoke, but his eyes welled up in tears.

The feeling is back again. The heavy feeling of his gut sinking down to the core, the squeezed feeling in his chest, the painful lump on his throat catching his ragged breaths.

The feeling is back again. The memory comes back again even after he woke up from the terrifying nightmare. His hands are shaking, his thoughts are dazed and blurry, and he feels cold sweat running his temples. Then there's a pressure on his shoulder that made him turn abruptly.

"Tenth." His loyal right-hand man says through a voice speaking up concern and worry. He looks deep down in those hazel orbs, and Tsuna sees understanding and the same guilt he has. "Gokudera... I'm sorry. I slept in."

"Tenth... You dreamt about that again, haven't you." those words broke the uneasy silence, and Tsuna once again hangs his head down finding interest in the pen he held all this time. Gokudera stared at him for a moment, understanding as he goes to make his boss tea to calm his nerves.

Gokudera knows he can't ever live up to the baseball freak's talent in making tea, and the memory drags him again back to that day. But he keeps his hold on his self for the sake of his boss, goes back to the room to see Tsuna still shaking and tears falling down beneath gravity-defying strands of hair.

June 18, 2010 was when Vongola's Rain Guardian went to a mission and never came back. It's been three years, and yet they still find it hard to let go of their lost Rain.

If only that night never happened.


End file.
